MaBoy
by Elephant Girl
Summary: No Summary. YunJae!


MaBoy  
By Elephant Girl

Pairing: YunJae

Disclaimer: Yun punya Jae, Jae punya Yun.

Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), dll.

Don't like don't read~

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 1

"Kim Jaejoong, kau mau kemana?" tanya namja cantik yang sedang menggendong kucing. Namja yang tak kalah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menoleh kan kepalanya keasal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Junsu Umma, untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah," jawab Jaejoong.

Namja cantik yang sedang menggendong kucing itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Ke rumah Junsu? Bukan kah Junsu dan Leeteuk sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya di Busan?" tanya Heechul yang berstatus Umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak bingung untuk menjawab ucapan Heechul. 'mati aku jika Umma sampai tau jika aku berbohong.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Err.. itu tadi Junsu telpon katanya dia akan pulang, ya akan pulang," jawab Jaejoong gugup. Heechul tersenyum penuh arti melihat Jaejoong yang gugup.

"Benarkah? Bukan kah sekolah mu libur selama 1 minggu? Lagi pula tumben sekali mengerjakan tugas lebih awal," Heechul menyeringai melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi pucat. 'Mati aku.' Runtuk Jaejoong.

"Mengaku saja Jae, kau akan jalan-jalan dengan Changmin kan?" ucap Heechul santai. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

"Ne, aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Changmin. Boleh ya Umma~" rajuk Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya. Heechul berpikir sebentar.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?"

"Jebal~"

"Ne ne, kamu boleh pergi dengan Changmin. Ingat! Harus pulang sebelum jam enam malam. Jika telat siap-siap lah tidur di luar Joongie~"

"Ah, pasti Umma. Aku pergi dulu umma!"

"Ne, hati-hati."

X

X

X

X

X

"Oppa, bisakah Oppa belikan aku pernak pernik yang ada di dekat taman itu?" tunjuk Jessica kepada sebuah toko yang menjual pernak pernik. Yunho tak mendengarkan perkataan adiknya. Ia sedang sibuk memeriksa hasil perusahaannya.

"OPPA!" teriakan melengking Jessica mengundang beberapa pasang mata. Kini Yunho dan Jessica sedang ada di sebuah Caffe. Yunho tersentak mendengar teriakan Jessica.

"Eh, Waeyo Ssica?" tanya Yunho polos. Jessica menggeram kesal.

"Belikan aku pernak pernik itu!" suruh Jessica tak santai.

"Kenapa harus Oppa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku tak mendengar kata penolakan Oppa," ucap Jessica menekan setiap ucapannya. Yunho hanya pasrah. Ia sudah kapok jika Jessica marah. Bisa-bisa wajah tampannya yang jadi korban.

"Ne ne, tunggu di sini," ucap Yunho dan keluar dari caffe tersebut.

Jessica menyeringai. Di raihnya heandphone layar sentuhnya. Dan di tekannya sebuah number.

"Salah kan Oppa yang tak memperboleh kan aku pacaran, maka dari itu aku akan mengerjai Oppa sampai Oppa memperboleh kan aku pacaran," ucap Jessica. Ia pun tersenyum mengerikan.

"Yeoboseyo Chagi, nado bogoshipo~"

.

"Ajusshi, satu ice cream coklat dan tiga cup besar ice cream vanilla dengan taburan kacang dan coklat ya!" pesan Jaejoong kepada pemilik kedai ice cream.

"Nah, setelah ini kita akan kemana hyung?" tanya namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin. Jaejoong berpikir.

"Hm, bagaiman kalau kita ke kebun binatang? Aku ingin naik gajah~" ucap Jaejoong ceria. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Minggu lalu kita sudah naik gajah lebih sepuluh kali hyung, dan sekarang mau naik lagi?" tanya Changmin malas. Jaejoong mempout kan bibirnya.

"Ish, Changmin begitu," gerutu Jaejoong kesal. 'Hah, mulai lagi.' Batin Changmin.

"Mian mengganggu, ini pesanan anda nona," ucap pelayan yeoja, setelah sudah memberi pesanannya pelayan itu pun pergi. Changmin tampak menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar hyung? dia memanggil hyung nona, ahahaha." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Oh, pasti namja yang berstatus seme akan tergoda dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak tk yang tak di belikan mainan.

"…."

"Ya, hyung jangan marah," sesal Changmin melihat Jaejoong cemberut kearahnya.

"Mianhae hyung~ hyung cantik deh," rayu Changmin. Demi bulu-bulu Heebum kucing peliharan ummanya, ia sangat benci jika ia di bilang cantik.

"Ya! asal kau tau Shim Changmin aku ini tampan!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Changmin terkekeh.

"Ya ya, terserah hyung saja. Tapi bagi ku hyung itu cantik bukan tampan," ucap Changmin sambil menyendokan ice creamnya. Dengan kesal Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ya, hyung ice creamnya tidak di makan? Buat ku ya!" dasar food monster.

.

Yunho menggerutu. Ia lupa menanyakan kepada Jessica untuk membeli apa. dengan asal Yunho mengambil sebuah kalung yang berinisial 'J'. ia pun bergegas ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membeli," ucap pegawai kasir itu sembari memberikan belanjaan Yunho. Yunho terseyum sebagai tanda bahwa ia menjawab. Pegawai kasir itu bersemu merah melihat senyuman Yunho. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko tersebut.

Klining

Bruk

"Ya!" Yunho menatap tajam namja cantik yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan tajam.

"Lihat baju ku jadi kotor dengan debu mu itu!" ucap Yunho kesal sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang ia rasa kotor. "Tanggung jawab!"

"Mwo? Aku kan tidak mengahamili mu," ucap Jaejoong polos membuat Yunho menepuk jidatnya.

"Ok, jika kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab.." jeda Yunho. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"..Akan ku cium," bisik Yunho dengan suara seksinya.

"MWO? DASAR NAMJA GILA!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho yang membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah mendorong Yunho, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang menurutnya namja gila. Yunho tertawa, entah apa yang lucu.

"Hm, menarik," ucap Yunho dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

TBC

Annyeong~

Sebenernya ni ff udah di post di akun CungYunJae, mau ngelanjutin tapi sayanya lupa password nya -_-

Mungkin ini akan berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan masalah rated saya bingung, kadang-kadang otak yadong saya mucul begitu aja. Yang mungkin sekarang T dulu baru nanti M *smirk. Dan judulnya saya ganti jadi MaBoy. Ripyu? Ga ripyu juga ga papa :D

Add fb: Liia Cassiopeia Yjs


End file.
